One shots! Lemon!
by C20-chan
Summary: Series de one shots con lemon. 1: Itasaku! 2: Deisaku. Digame en los comentarios que pareja de Naruto quieren que tenga lemon y yo se los dare (me gustaria mas si la chica fuera Sakura). Es el primer lemon que escribo, no sean crueles. Ire haciendo mas a medida que ustedes me pidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! El primer fic de mis serie de one shot!**

**Este es un ITASAKU LEMON (todos van a ser lemon).**

**Esta dedicado a Risa-chan, quien fue que lo pidio.**

**Si hay un error, perdonenme, pero es que revirsarlo me da demasia flojera. A parte que escribir tanto tiempo hace que me .**

**Es mi primer lemon, asi que sean buenos conmigo.**

**COMENTEN si les gusto y si quieren otro lemon, diganme con que pareja de Naruto desean y yo lo hare.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**(Sakura Pov)**

Me encanta bañarme.

El agua caliente en contacto con mi piel me daba una sensación placentera, satisfactoria.

También porque era uno de los mejores momentos en donde podía pensar.

Pensar tranquilamente, claro.

Con todo el barullo con el que vivía constantemente, me era difícil el cometer semejante logro.

Y eso estaba haciendo justamente ahora, pensando, divagando en mis pensamientos.

Sobre todo en cómo había llegado a estar en la situación en la que me encontraba actualmente.

Rodeada de criminales rango S.

Hace un año, había sido secuestrada por una de las organizaciones más poderosas del mundo ninja. Una que contaba con shinobis formidables con múltiples técnicas, una más fuerte que la otra.

Akatsuki.

La razón: uno de sus integrantes necesitaba ser intervenido quirúrgicamente, y luego ser sometido a un tratamiento constante.

Este era Itachi Uchiha. El hermano de Sasuke-kun, mi propio compañero de equipo. El que mato a todo su clan.

La pronta ceguera a causa Mangekyou Sharingan, mas la extraña enfermedad mortal que poseía, hizo que necesitara las técnicas curativas de un médico habilidoso.

Y Akatsuki, no dispuesto a perder a uno de sus ninjas más poderosos, capturó a una de las mejores ninjas-médicas.

Es decir, yo, Sakura Haruno.

En realidad, la mejor era mi shishou, Tsunade Senju, para este tratamiento.

Sin embargo, el secuestrar a la Quinta Hokage era más difícil qué el secuestrar a su segunda aprendiz, Yo.

Al principio, experimenté muchas emociones.

Furia, terror, rabia, miedo, tristeza, desconsuelo, enojo, rencor.

Incomodidad.

Y todo esto era destinado al qué tenía que tratar.

Por culpa de él, yo estaba aquí. Por culpa de él, Sasuke-kun había sufrido. Por culpa de él, mi primer amor abandonó la aldea.

Todo era su culpa.

Pero al ir conociéndolo, mi forma de pensar fue cambiando.

Yo creía que era alguien cruel, sin sentimientos.

Alguien que no merecía ni quería amor.

Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Esos ojos. Esos ojos carbón qué un segundo pasaban al rojo. Esos ojos portaban mucho dolor y tristeza.

Aunque fríamente, él era amable conmigo. No me insultaba. No me gritaba. Me agradecía, a su manera.

Poco a poco, de alguna forma, me fui encariñando con él.

Y también con el resto de los Akatsuki. No olvidaba que eran criminales, pero al convivir con ellos, te das cuenta que no son tan crueles como parecen.

Claro, si no insultas su arte o les haces la comida.

Pero aun asi, trataba de mantener aunque sea un poco la distancia con Itachi. No olvidaba que él había matado a su propio clan y causado todo el dolor de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el pasar tanto tiempo con Itachi, a causa del tratamiento de sus ojos, hizo que desarrollara poco a poco un sentimiento por el.

Uno qué fue transformando en amor.

Y eso me aterro.

¡Me estaba enamorando de un asesino Por Dios! ¡Qué clase de enferma era!

Pero mi miedo se fue al retrete al entrar a su habitación y encontrarlo con una fotografía entre la manos.

Con una lágrima cayendo de su ojos.

Ese día, me contó a la verdad detrás de la masacre de su clan. Qué fue una orden del consejo. El golpe de estado que el clan Uchiha quería cometer.

Que él mismo mató a toda su familia solo para proteger a Sasuke, su hermano menor.

Eso me conmovió profundamente y me enamoró por completo.

Y también hizo que mis problemas comenzaran.

Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, mi corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente, me volvía torpe, me quedaba embobada viéndolo.

Me descontrolada completamente.

Esto ya no podía seguir así. Necesitaba pararlo de alguna forma. Pero no sabia como.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, salí de bañera y me envolví en un toalla.

El bañarme hacía que me quedara dormida con los ojos abiertos, pensando.

Salí del baño para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

Itachi estaba para en medio de mi cuarto. Viéndome fijamente.

Y yo, solo tapada con una mísera toalla que apenas si me tapaba el trasero.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara.

¡¿Qué hacía él aquí?!

Estaba muy avergonzada.

Con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas ardiendo pregunte:

-¿N-nani? ¿Q-qué hace-es a-aquí?

No me contesto. Solo se fue acercando lentamente a mi, mientras yo retrocedia.

Cuando choque contra la pared, el puso las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Trague fuerte.

¿Que iba a hacer?

Se me quedó mirando directamente a los ojos unos minutos que me parecieron eternos.

Hasta que lentamente, empezó a acercar su cara.

Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente, expectante a lo que tuviera que pasar.

En un momento sentimos algo suave y húmedo en mi clavícula. Algo mojado. Algo que me hizo jadear.

Era su lengua.

* * *

**(Autora Pov)**

Itachi empezó a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de Sakura. Besaba, lamía, mordía.

Su pierna se encontraba entre las de ellas, presionando en su centro. Moviendo su rodilla circularmente en su sexo.

Mientras, ella gemía bajo. Una de sus manos fue al pelo azabache del Uchiha y lo tironeo.

Las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba comenzaba a recorrerla.

La boca de él, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de sus labios.

Ambos ojos se encontraron. Verde vs Negro. Jade vs Onix.

Excitación vs Lujuria.

Itachi, con su amiguito más que despierto, la miraba con deseo.

Llevaba reprimiendose mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que la vio, sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, trato de ignorarlo. De no dejarse llevar por las emociones. Por su deseo.

Pero el verla salir del baño así,con solo una toalla tapando su bellísimo cuerpo, sus magníficas piernas y su cabello mojado, hizo que mandara todo al mismísimo infierno.

No se iba a controlar. Qué pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Aparte, ella parecía disfrutar tanto como él todo esto.

Con esa resolución, Itachi se lanzó a devorar esos labios rosas que lo recibieron con pasión.

Se besaban profunda y apasionadamente. Sus lenguas bailaban en la boca contraria. Se abrazaban con desesperación.

\- Mmm.. ah.. mm..Ita.. -un beso candente la callo.

Nada importaba. Solo ellos y lo que sentían.

La pierna del azabache que estaba entre las piernas de ella, dejó de moverse circularmente, para luego "golpear" de manera rápida su sexo, simulando una penetración con su rodilla.

Ante esto Sakura gimió fuertemente. Sentía como se humedecia allá abajo, mojando con sus jugos el pantalón de Itachi.

Este, ya cansado de que obstruyera el paso de sus manos, le arrancó la diminuta toalla, dejando a la vista el pequeño y apetecible de la Haruno.

Sus ojos ónix se dilataron, mirando con deseo la bella obra de arte que tenía enfrente.

Sus manos, que hasta el momento se encontraban a cada lado de la cabeza rosada, se movieron lentamente hasta rodear los pequeños pero hermosos senos de la pelirrosa.

El contacto de la áspera mano contra sus pechos, hizo que Sakura soltara el un jadeo.

Él dio un pequeño apretón y mirándola directamente a los ojos, dijo:

\- Mía.. -sus manos comenzaron a masajear esos montes de carne, mientras se acercaba a su oído y le mordía el lóbulo.- Mía.. Tu eres solo mía.. Sakura.

\- Mmm! Mmn.. ah! Ah!.. mm..

Sakura emitió un gran gemido al sentir como la cálida lengua de Itachi empezaba a lamer su apretado pezón.

Lo lamía, lo chupaba, lo mordía, lo besaba. He hizo lo Niall con el otro.

Sakura estaba al borde del éxtasis.

Aun besando su seno, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por los labios de Itachi.

Oh iba a disfrutar esto.

Una de sus manos, la que se encontraba amasando el pecho derecho, se arrastró por la espalda de la ojiverde hasta su trasero.

Cuando llegó, lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que se acercaran aún más.

Entonces, dos de su dedos fueron a parar a la entrada de la pelirrosa.

\- Mmm.. ah! Mm..sii..

Sus dedos que se movían alrededor y apretaban un poco ese agujero, más esa rodilla que no había para de hacer movimientos en su centro, logró que Sakura tuviera su primer orgasmo en la vida.

\- Mmm...Ita..! ..mm..Itachi!

Si..que bien se sentía al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Mas si lo decía de esa manera tan sensual.

Sakura cayó agotada, pero antes de tocar el piso, el Uchiha el tomo por debajo de sus brazos e hizo que ella le rodeara la cintura por las piernas.

La llevó a la cama y la recostó delicadamente.

La Haruno veía con ojos entrecerrados y brillosos, como Itachi iba iba bajando desde sus labios con besos castos.

Sus labios, su cuello. Cuando estuvo en entre medio de sus pechos, lamió los dos pezones con sus calida y húmeda lengua, para después darles un beso a cada uno.

Siguió bajando. Besando, lamiendo, dejando un rastro de saliva detrás de él.

Jugó con su ombligo y mordió sus caderas suavemente.

Cuando llegó a esa zona prohibida; a ese bosque que él deseaba recorrer, separó sus piernas y miro, mientras que Sakura se sentía nerviosa y cohibida al sentir su mirada fija en su intimidad.

Itachi miraba como los jugos salían constantemente de la intimidad de Sakura. Estaba excitada. ÉL la había excitado.

Y eso lo complació enormemente.

Con descaro, saco su lengua y empezó a lamer ese liquido tan delicioso, sin hacer contacto con sus labios.

\- Mm!..nmm..Itachi...mm..ah..ah!ah!..sí..no..pares..- Sakura gemía descontrolada.

Él, luego de un rato, besó, lamió y mordió toda esa carne que tenía enfrente.

Luego de unos minutos llenos de jadeos y gemidos, Itachi metió su lengua en ella lentamente, penetrandola.

Y Sakura grito de placer.

Entrar, salir, entrar, salir.

La lengua del Uchiha hacía maravillas en su sexo.

Y la pelirrosa se corrió, por segunda vez, en la boca del azabache.

Desesperado, ya sin poder contenerse mas, Itachi se sacó toda su ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Cuando Sakura vio a esa..esa..salchicha de carne enorme, abrió los ojos como platos.

No creía que ESO pudiera entrar en ella.

Sabiendo lo que pensaba, el río y dijo:

\- Tranquila. Lo haré los más despacio que pueda para que no te duela.

\- P-pero..

\- Shh..no te alteres. Solo relajate.

Itacho se acomodo en las piernas de ella, abriendolas para tener una mejor posición.

Ella rodeó con su brazos su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, expectante.

El comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, tratando de no dañarla, mientras Sakura contraia su cara a causa del dolor.

Cuando ya había metido su miembro por completo, se quedó quieto, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, Sakura se movió un poco, dandole a entender a el que ya podía moverse.

Y así lo hizo.

El empezó a sacar y meter su miembro, haciendo que la Haruno gimiera nuevamente.

Mientra mas pasaba el tiempo, el vaivén se volvia mas acelerado.

\- Mmm..ah!..ah!..no pares..no pares... si...si!..

-..ah..Sak...Sakura...

Se besaban con desenfreno. Se Movían como animales salvajes.

Estaban en la cima del placer.

Y cuando se encontraban al borde del éxtasis, ambos se corrieron, juntos, gritando:

\- Ah! Itachi!

\- Sak..Sakura!

Y finalmente, cayeron rendidos, el sobre ella, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Luego de unos minutos, aún con el placer recorriendo sus cuerpos, se acomodaron de manera que Itachi abrazara a Sakura, mirándose a los ojos.

La duda se instaló en la mente de Sakura, preguntándose:

¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Por qué él había hecho eso?

Itachi, sabiendo que tarde o temprano preguntaría, le dijo:

\- Eres muy mala disimulando. No sabes mentir -ella lo miró confundida.- A mis ojos no los engañas. Has estado comportándote rara al rededor mio ultimamente. Y no creas que no se que muchas veces me miras a escondidas.

Ella, entendiendo a qué se refería, que él sabía sus sentimientos, bajo la cabeza apenada.

Sin embargo, él se la levantó agarrandola de la barbilla con su dedos suavemente.

\- Sakura tus.. emociones son bien recibidas. Y correspondidas. -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella, feliz, se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, quien gustoso la recibe, para luego acariciar sus pechos.

Al parecer, Itachi se quedaría por un buen rato en su cuarto.

Sakura solo esperaba que los demas Akatsukis no hayan escuchado nada, o sino al día siguiente las burlas no pararian.

* * *

\- Deidara- sempai ¿Que son esos sonidos?

\- ¿Cuales Tobi, hm?

\- Esos sempai! Escuche bien!

"- Ah! ah!..Itachi!..mm..

\- Sakura..mm...ah.."

\- Y bien Deidara-sempai ¿Que son esos ruidos?

\- Eh..nada..nada... Tobi..mejor..mejor..ehh..¡Callate de una vez! ¡Y deja de hacer preguntas tan estupidas!

\- Pero sempai..!

\- Nada! ¡Mejor vamonos! ¡Y no hables!

Tks. Ese Uchiha se las pagaría ¿Por que tenia que oir como se follaba a la rosita esa? Hm. Aquí ya no hay respeto.

Luego los mataría a los tres con una explosión. A la rosita, al Uchiha-teme y al insufrible de Tobi.

Mataría a tres pajaros de un tiro.


	2. Cocina- Deisaku

**Hola! Un nuevo cap!**

**Perdonen la tardanza! Este es un Deisaku!**

**Disculpenme si hay errores de ortografia.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Se besaban con frenesí. Eran bestias dominadas por el placer.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Él la tomó de los mulos sin delicadeza y la sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina, besándola en los labios y en el cuello con sus manos.

Ella agarró los cabellos rubios de él entre sus manos, moviéndolas de un lado para el otro en su cabeza.

Sus cuerpos deseaban con locura el del otro.

Deidara, con uno de sus kunais, rompió la camiseta de Sakura por el medio.

De inmediato, sus manos fueron a los pechos de ella, lamiendo y mordiendo esos pezones rosados que lo volvían loco.

La Haruno, presa de todas esas sensaciones placenteras que experimentaba, se arqueó, dándole a él más accesibilidad a sus senos.

La boca de Deidara bajo a ese apetecible cuello que lo llamaba a gritos.

Lamió, besó y mordió hasta el cansancio.

Ella, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas ajenas, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza.

Él, queriendo volver a sentir ese placer, empezó a embestirla por sobre la ropa, por lo que Sakura sentía en su centro su duro y erecto miembro.

La pelirrosa sentía como se mojaba más y más allá abajo.

Con desesperación, le sacó su capa de Akatsuki y su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso.

Sin vergüenza, comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo.

En la cocina de la guarida de los Akatsuki, lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos y jadeos.

La maravillosas manos de Deidara, satisfechas de los senos se la Haruno, fueron a sus espalda y empezaron a bajar.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la falda, pasaron por debajo de esta, los pantaloncillos y la ropa interior, llegando a su jugoso trasero.

—Ah!— Sakura gimió.

Él la hizo levantarse, y comenzó a amasar, apretar, acariciar el trasero de ella, más lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo.

Ella, dejando el pecho del rubio, se volvió a arquear y gimió, para luego sacarse todo la ropa que le quedaba, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se dilataron y brillaron de lujuria ante la vista tan excitante que tenía enfrente.

Por las piernas de ella corrían un líquido viscoso, proveniente de su sexo húmedo.

Con todo el descaro del mundo, el Akatsuki bajo hasta el tobillo, donde se encontraba una de las gotas y la lamió, llendo para arriba, recorriendo todo el camino que esta había hecho.

Mientras tanto, una de sus manos, que todavía se encontraban en el trasero de la muchacha, fue a parar a la entrada anal de esta y comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua.

—Ah! Ah!...mm..ah...Dei.!..Deidara!

Ahora el ojiazul estaba haciendo lo mismo que su mano, solo que su boca lamía y mordía el clítoris de la Haruno.

Lo movía de una lado para el otro con su lengua, haciendo que Sakura falleciera de placer, llegando a un glorioso orgasmo.

— Delicioso, hn. Has estallado, como una explosión, hn.

Sin más, se liberó de su pantalones y su ropa interior.

Luego tomó a la Haruno por los muslos, acercándola para poder penetrarla.

Sin embargo, la ninja-medico lo esquivo, agachándose a la altura del miembro erecto.

Mirándolo directo a los ojos, se metió de golpe esa salchicha de carne en su pequeña boca.

— Mm! Sak..Sakura!..mm...ah..si!

Lo metía, lo sacaba, lo metía, lo sacaba. El pene de él embestía la cavidad bucal de ella.

Luego, la pelirrosa bajo a los testículos de él, besándolos y mordiendolos.

Deidara, ya si poder aguantar mas, la tomo por los hombros e hizo que se pusiera de pie, para luego alzarla, haciendo que ella le rodeara con sus piernas.

Sin más que hacer, la penetro de un solo golpe, por lo que los dos gimieron fuertemente.

—Ah!..mm...

— Si!...hn...si!..

Para Deidara la sensación de estar dentro de ella, era de lo más placentero y excitante; sentía como la adrenalina lo recorría entero.

Tal como una explosión.

Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, sin delicadeza, algo que a ella le gustaba.

Sus sexos chocaban entre sí en cada movimiento pélvico. Los jugos de ella hacia que la intrusión fuera más fácil y grata.

Mientras, no dejaban de besarse. La manos de él lamían toda la piel de ella.

No sabían si estaban en el infierno, pero sus cuerpos ardían como si tuvieran un horno dentro de ellos.

Deidara dejo de entrar y salir de ella, y empezó a moverse circularmente, y a embestirla de manera más tranquila, pero profunda.

Hasta que un momento, tocó ESE punto, ese lugar dentro de la mujer que hacía que se volvieran como perras en celo.

Embistió una y otra vez allí, mientras Sakura se movía como un costal de papas debido a los fuertes movimientos del Akatsuki.

Al borde del éxtasis, ella llegó a su segundo orgasmo, apretando deliciosamente el miembro del rubio, haciendo que él también se corriera.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas; sus corazones latían apresurados.

Lentamente, ambos se fueron deslizando hasta llegar al suelo.

Eso había sido genial.

Un solo pensamiento se les pasó por la cabeza.

El tratar de cocinar algo decente, podía volverse algo muy divertido y excitante.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
